The present disclosure relates generally to substrates having formulations disposed thereon, wherein the formulations have improved transferability from the substrates to the skin of the user. More particularly, the formulations can be applied on nonwoven or elastomeric substrates to be easily transferred to the skin. In one embodiment, the formulation has a transfer rate of at least about 25% or greater when the viscosity of the formulation is 8,000 cP or greater as defined herein. In another embodiment, a tissue paper product can be prepared having a formulation applied thereon that can easily and efficiently be applied to the user's skin.
Consumers have conventionally relied upon various kinds of formulations or compositions for health and/or hygiene benefits. To deliver these benefits, a wide variety of chemistries are often used within a single formulation. One of the more prevalent delivery forms, emulsions such as lotions and creams, are particularly useful as they combine high levels of both water and oily substances to deposit on the skin. More particularly, lotions include skin benefit components such as humectants, occlusive agents, emollients, and emulsifiers.
Humectants are hygroscopic agents that are typically used as moisturizers. Furthermore, occlusive agents help improve the overall moisture content of the skin by retarding the evaporation of water from the skin's surface. By blocking the evaporative loss of water, occlusive agents increase the water content of skin.
Lotions additionally rely on emollients to lubricate, sooth, and soften the skin surface. Emollients are generally oily or waxy ingredients that have a major impact on the aesthetics of the finished formulations and on the separation of the water and oil within a lotion emulsion. They also significantly influence the spreading characteristics and overall skin feel of the lotion.
One major problem with conventionally used components in lotion formulations is that only a small portion of the formulation actually transfers to the skin via intimate contact with a nonwoven or other substrate, and thus, the remaining formulation is lost to the consumer. For the consumer, this means a product that lacks efficacy and overall benefit. Additionally, this problem is also extremely significant and costly to the manufacturers of the products using the formulations. First, to remedy the low transfer of formulation, companies have to either increase levels of the actives in the formulations or the overall formulation saturation level on the substrates and/or article. Actives are generally extremely expensive and increasing their levels will greatly increase the costs of producing the products. In addition, increasing active levels can increase the risk of skin irritation, which ultimately creates a more stringent testing protocol. Alternatively, increasing the overall formulation saturation level to compensate for the low transfer efficiency has resulted in high formulation load that increases costs and has the potential to destabilize the basesheet and/or cause delamination of the article.
As such, there is a significant need for formulations including oily substances and other skin benefit actives that can be applied to the surface of nonwoven, elastomeric, and/or tissue paper substrates that will provide desired skin health benefits and have good aesthetics to the user while also having efficient high transfer to the user's skin. Additionally, it would be advantageous if the lotions could be applied to laminated articles such as gloves or socks that can be donned and conformed to the surface of the user's skin to provide health and hygiene benefits.